The present invention relates to scrapers for cleaning cooking grills, such as used in barbecues.
In the use of barbecue grills and the like, fat and other food particles become attached to the grill and eventually char until quite difficult to remove. Various scraping tools have been devised to carry out this task, most with little practical or commercial success.